James and Tracy SCUM's Revenge
by Firefly1fan
Summary: James and Tracy find out that Noseworthy is a traitor and that SCUM plan to destroy Team Bond Jr forever but they have a plan. JamesxTracy


James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks SCUMs Revenge

1 year after Hostile Takeover

Warfield

Tracy's Room

Tracy was having a little peace and quiet when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hi Tracy." called James. "Hi James." Said Tracy and hugged James. "What was that for?" asked James. "Remember when you tricked Mask into tricking that you were dead I was upset." Replied Tracy.

James was shocked.

"OH DAMN!" he cried. "I'm sorry." "It's ok James next time you pretend you're dead let me know first." Tracy told James.

Then Mask appeared with Jaws and Oddjob by order of Scumlord.

"Time for that payback I vowed on you and your team." Cackled Mask as he pointed a gun at Tracy and James.

Then Scumlord, Dr Derange, Skullcap, Goldie Finger, Barbella, Chameleon, Goldfinger, Dr No, Walker D Plank, Spoiler and….Noseworthy.

"We knew there was a traitor in Warfield." Said Tracy. "We guessed it was you." James told Noseworthy.

"Of course if there's a way I can get rid of you I'd team up with these other Bond haters." Cackled Noseworthy.

"We got the gum guns!" called Gordo.

"I WON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE TWICE!" yelled Mask.

"AND WE WILL NEVER TRUST YOU IN WARFIELD AGAIN!" yelled IQ as they loaded their guns with gum or balls.

"DESTROY THESE PESTS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" yelled Scumlord.

"We got a plan!" called Phoebe.

"SO HAVE WE!" yelled Jaws. "KILL YOU FIVE!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" asked Mr Milbanks.

"S.C.U.M want us dead." Called Phoebe.

"Yeah." Called IQ.

"You should have expelled Bond when you had the chance!" called Noseworthy to Mr Milbanks.

"NO WE SHOULD HAVE EXPELLED YOU WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE!" called Tracy as she punched Noseworthy.

"YOU BITCH I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" yelled Noseworthy.

"BRING IT!" called Tracy and they thought with Tracy kicked Noseworthy in the nuts. "Cool Tracy." smirked James as he duelled Mask.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT TIME I SPENT IN PRISON!" yelled Mask.

"Villains keep saying that." Sighed James. "But here I am I will have you busted you'll lose again S.C.U.M!"

As he punched Mask hard knocking him out.

"He makes Justin Hammer look sane." Said Gordo while duelling Jaws.

"I see what you mean." Replied James as he duelled Scumlord.

"This has gone far enough S.C.U.M Warfield has done nothing against you." Called Mr Milbanks.

"Actually it has." Yelled Scumlord as he duelled James. "It has Young Bond, along with your daughter, Boothoyd, Leiter and Farragut as 5 of my organisation's greatest enemies!"

"Daddy you got to trust James he can make sure S.C.U.M will never bother us again!" shouted Tracy as she duelled Goldie Finger. "James once vowed to me he won't rest until he finds a way to get S.C.U.M out of our lives forever."

"We saw him say that to Tracy." vouched IQ as he duelled Derange.

"Ok Bond you better get S.C.U.M out Warfield's hair forever." Said Mr Milbanks battled . "Wait Boothoyd and Leiter do you know anything about the Bond Family?"

"I also know." Said Mr Mitchell duelling No. "I met 007 when I was in the FBI, IQ's Grandfather used to work for MI6 and Gordo's Dad works for the CIA and knows 007."

"We called for backup." Called Phoebe as she duelled D Plank.

Then MI6 choppers with 007 and Felix Leiter arrived.

"Hi Gordo." Smiled Felix.

"Hi Dad duty calls." Called Gordo as he kicked Jaws in the face injuring his foot as he kicked Jaws in the teeth.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" yelled Jaws.

"GET THEM YOU IDIOTS!" yelled Scumlord as he got into a S.C.U.M chopper and took off.

Soon many S.C.U.M agents escaped but Mask and Noseworthy who was arrested by Felix and 007.

"We have to find S.C.U.M HQ." said 007.

"Me and James can tell you something." Said IQ. "We planted a tracer on Scumlord's chopper months back."

"And by "we" we mean Tracy." smiled James. "Yeah I wanted payback on Scumlord for kidnapping me." Explained Tracy. "And before you say anything Daddy on my destiny lies with James."

"Tracy…" started Mr Milbanks.

"Tracy fighting bad guys isn't a game." Said 007.

"I know that." Replied Tracy. "But me, James, Gordo, IQ and Phoebe are a team of crime fighters now." "And we will save the world Uncle." Explained James.

"I understand that." Said 007. "But you five need proper training."

"What are you saying Mr Bond?" asked Mr Milbanks.

"I'm saying I'll take James, Tracy, IQ, Gordo and Phoebe under my wing and train them to fight bad guys better than ever before." Replied 007. "What do you say James, Tracy, IQ, Gordo, Phoebe?"

"We say thanks 007." Called James, Tracy, IQ, Gordo and Phoebe.

Then Tracy hugged James softly.

"James I've had these feelings for you." Said Tracy. "You know I had the same feelings for you." Replied James as they kissed.

"That's my boy." Smiled 007 seeing his nephew getting the girl of his life. "You two can date."

"Thanks Uncle." Smiled James. "We appreciate it." Smiled Tracy.

The End

James Bond Jr and his Team will Return


End file.
